Un endroit que le soleil n'atteint pas
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Song OS basé sur la chanson 'Taiyou no todokanai basho' des Rentrer en soi. Pairing : Satsuki X Takumi. Bonne lecture !


Titre: **Un endroit que le soleil n'atteint pas.**

Rating: K.

Disclaimer: Bouuhouu, Satsuki ne m'appartient pas... Takumi n'ont plus XD

Pairing : SatsukiXTakumi

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écris cette Song OS parce que j'adore cette chanson de Rentrer en soi et que j'admire ce groupe 'o'. Cela dit, je ne connais pas grand chose sur eux donc j'ai fais avec ce que j'avais. Peut être que le pairing est bizarre, j'en sais rien, mais moi je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble xD. Voilà, bonne lecture. Bisuuu'.

**Satsuki X Takumi**

_Un endroit que le soleil n'atteint pas_

Dans la pénombre, lisant à la lueur intime du feu de bois, le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les mots qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tous, chacun d'eux, perdaient de leur sens. Les phrases n'étaient plus que des assemblages sans fin de mots, qui eux, ne semblaient être que des lettres collées les unes aux autres. Pourtant, il s'obstinait à vouloir comprendre, relisant sans cesse la première phrase dont il ne saisissait toujours pas le sens, même au bout de la dixième lecture. Épuisé de ne pas arriver à ses fins, il laissa tomber son livre par terre et se passa une main sur le front, se blottissant encore plus dans les couvertures qui l'entouraient. Le froid était rude cet hiver. Pour essayer de calmer son corps tremblant – par le froid autant que par sa frustration – il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette dont il en tira une qu'il porta à ses fines lèvres. Faisant glisser la roue de son _zippo_ sous son doigt, la flamme de ce dernier apparut, permettant au tabac de s'enflammer sans plus tarder. Il inspira une longue bouffée de son calmant et garda la fumée le plus longtemps possible en lui, faisant souffrir sa gorge irritée à cause d'une récente angine. Il rejeta lentement la fumée qui s'accorda parfaitement avec l'ambiance sombre que la pièce donnait. Après avoir longuement profité de sa drogue, il jeta le mégot dans la cheminée. Son regard s'arrêta d'ailleurs sur celle ci, observant le feu qui y dansait avec une beauté sans nom. Après la cigarette, c'était la deuxième chose qui potentiellement arrivait à le détendre. Il y avait bien la guitare aussi, mais c'était tout autre chose, et jouer de cet instrument en ce moment aurait fait dériver ses pensées sur une personne en particulier, et ça, il ne le voulait pas. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était cloîtré chez lui depuis plusieurs jours, sortant juste pour aller chercher des buches pour nourrir le feu, et lisant ce bouquin dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens. Ce n'était pourtant pas manque d'avoir essayé, en trois jours il avait du lire environ cent fois la première ligne, avait cherché autant de possibilités qu'il en existe, mais cette phrase ne lui paraissait toujours pas évidente. Il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, mais paradoxalement il ne voulait pas savoir parce que le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas le faisait se centrer uniquement sur ça et oublier tout le reste, et c'était le but, à la base. Oubliait-il vraiment ? Ça il était bien le seul à en être convaincu puisque s'il n'arrivait à rien, c'était justement parce que son esprit ne voulait pas oublier. Son esprit oui. En revanche, s'en était autrement pour son cœur. C'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait à être concentré sur rien et que faire quoi que ce soit était totalement inutile puisqu'avec la maladresse qu'il avait depuis peu, il faisait n'importe quoi. Venait s'ajouter à tout ça sa maladie. Il avait une angine et sa gorge ainsi que sa tête lui faisait mal. C'était une des premières raison pour laquelle il était reclus du monde en ce moment, enfin, pas la principale. Détournant son attention du feu, il fixa l'aquarium devant lui. Les petits poissons fluorescents venaient s'ajouter à la lueur des flammes. Si dans ce bocal, la vie résidait bien et battait son plein, en dehors, la personne qui les observaient se sentait comme morte, vide. Un cocon sans âme, consumé par un amour naissant. Pitoyable se disait le propriétaire de ce corps. Mais il ne pouvait rien, et se trouver ainsi ne changeait pas la donne. Ses sentiments le dominait, ses sentiments le contrôlait, il n'y avait pas à en douter. S'arrêtant soudainement de respirer, comme pour tester ses limites, il s'avança lentement vers l'aquarium et fit face à un de ses nombreux poissons. La vie contre la mort.

_« Ici gît  
Un cercueil d'eau  
La vie  
Cache son souffle »_

Le duel continua longtemps, le jeune homme ne l'aurait en aucun cas brisé. Quitte à mourir étouffé, il n'aurait jamais pu perdre face à la vie. Quant au pauvre poisson de l'autre côté de la vitre, il ne bougea pas non plus. Avait-il comprit de quoi relevait cet affrontement ? Dans la tête de l'humain défilait une seule et même phrase « part et perd », mais ce foutu poisson était résigné à faire de même que lui. Gagner. Soudain, d'autres poissons vinrent se mêler au duel, augmentant la lumière et ramenant par la même occasion, le jeune homme à la réalité. « Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? ». Il ne respira cependant pas pour autant, même si sa main vint frapper son front. « Ce n'est qu'un poisson ». Quelle découverte. Ce fut la sonnette qui le fit reprendre son souffle. « Et merde! ». Qui pouvait bien pouvoir venir le déranger aujourd'hui ? Et par une heure pareille qui plus est. Ce n'était pas qu'il était trois heures du matin, mais presque ! Bouillonnant intérieurement il se préparait à assommer la personne venue de mots méchants et mécontents, histoire de le faire partir, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, cette envie lui passa directement. De un, parce que l'état dans lequel était la personne n'était pas terrible, de deux, cette personne était l'objet même de ses tourments : Satsuki. Son souffle se coupa donc de nouveau. Mais que faisait-il donc là et dans pareil état ? Il ne put articuler quelques mots que ce soit, le regardant durant de longues minutes. La personne en face de lui était trempée de la tête au pied à cause de la pluie battante que pleurait le ciel, ses larmes venaient se mêler à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage, ses vêtements dégoulinaient de partout. Il n'était pas beaucoup vêtu, juste une légère veste ainsi qu'un jean et il tremblait de froid. Quand à ses yeux... tristes, implorants... La situation était des plus étranges. L'autre non plus ne disait rien, il avait peur d'entrer, en réalité, peur qu'on ne veuille pas lui apporter de soutient. Le jeune homme qui ne respirait toujours pas pensa donc à le faire, et son souffle s'accéléra, se saccada, il eu soudain du mal a respirer, et ce n'était pourtant pas voulu cette fois. Il était là. Il était venu. Il allait mal. Il...

_« Dans ses profondeurs  
Sans pitié  
Asphyxie »_

Son invité surprise se décida à ouvrir la bouche, suppliant presque.

-_ Onegai... Taku-chan... One_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut tiré par Takumi et embarqué dans le salon. Les réflexes protecteurs de ce dernier revinrent à l'assaut, ignorant le choc qu'il venait de subir en le voyant devant sa porte. Il se mit à le déshabiller et l'autre ne comprit pas et l'interrogea du regard.

_- Il faut que tu te réchauffe sinon tu vas tomber malade._

Satsuki saisit les mains du guitariste.

_- C'est bon... Je peux le faire._

Takumi disparut un moment et revint avec un T-shirt et une grande couette en main. Le chanteur enfila le vêtement et s'enroula dans la couverture, avant d'aller s'installer près du feu. Le silence régna alors en maître, et aucun des deux ne voulut prendre la parole. Si Satsuki était venu c'était pour une raison précise, et Takumi s'en doutait étant données les circonstances de leur dernière rencontre. D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à oublier depuis ces trois jours revint à la surface.

Ils s'étaient violemment disputés, verbalement bien sûr mais ça n'y changeait rien et c'était même encore pire. Satsuki était avec quelqu'un depuis des mois, et Takumi ne le supportait plus. Il ne supportait ni le fait que Satsuki puisse se donner à quelqu'un d'autre, ni le fait que ce quelqu'un d'autre soit un raté finit. Sa vision des choses était sûrement restreinte à cause de son amour pour Satsuki, mais il avait quand même exprimé à voix hautes ses pensées, et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Satsuki n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'aimait, et il s'étaient quittés sur cela.

Depuis, Takumi était tombé malade et c'était replié sur lui même. Et il osait venir alors qu'il pleurait ? Il osait venir se faire réconforter par lui alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés et que ça avait mal finit ? Il osait venir alors qu'il lui avait dit... « barre-toi, je veux plus te voir, tu m'emmerdes à toujours tout critiquer. ». C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit, et ça l'avait profondément blessé. Autant sa fierté que son cœur. Il aurait du le laisser à la porte sûrement... mais ses sentiments reprenaient toujours le dessus sur sa raison et laisser la personne qu'il aimait sur le pas de la porte, et qui plus est mouillée de la tête au pied, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il attendait donc que Satsuki prenne la parole parce qu'il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer, il n'allait pas le pousser à parler !

_« Alors...  
Silence éternel  
Alors...  
Briser et te faire tomber »_

Bien que persistant, il finit quand même par être brisé, d'abord par des reniflements – Satsuki ravalait tant bien que mal ses larmes – et puis par sa voix. Sa voix de nouveau suppliante, évoquant une grande détresse. Il avait l'air d'être a bout – autant que lui sûrement, sauf qu'il le manifestait autrement lui.

_- Je … J'ai … rom...pu._

Takumi ferma les yeux un instant comme pour intégrer ce que venait de lui déclarer le chanteur. S'il avait rompu, si c'était LUI qui avait rompu, pourquoi pleurer ? Pourquoi venir pleurer dans ses bras, et en plus, le dire à LUI. Lui qui l'aimait depuis si longtemps... Lui qui lui avait tant de fois conseiller de le quitter, et en définitive il l'avait écouté, ou alors … Venait-il là pour entendre : « Tu vois j'avais raison ! » ? Mais rien ne sortit. D'abord parce qu'il trouverait ça déplacé de sortir ça, et puis parce qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Après un long moment, il rouvrit ses paupières et se posa une question : « Et s'il l'avait quitté parce qu'il le faisait trop souffrir ? ». D'autre vinrent s'y ajouter : « S'il venait de se faire tromper ? S'il lui avait fait du mal ? ». Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne voulait pas ramasser les pots cassés, et encore moins profiter du moment pour s'approprier son cœur. Le silence parla de nouveau, une ambiance lourde s'installa. Satsuki cherchait le regard du guitariste, mais Takumi le fuyait, lui.

_« Même le chagrin, même la prière  
Ah...  
Flottent en bulles »_

Dans l'aquarium les poissons s'agitaient.

_« Le son de l'attrayant reflet de la vie sur la surface de l'eau  
Avec les accords qui se superposent, et l'oubli qui reflue »_

Les sanglots de Satsuki reprirent, Takumi ne le regardait toujours pas. Takumi ne pouvait donc pas comprendre. Finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient jamais compris. Amis depuis si longtemps et pourtant depuis peu si éloignés. Les yeux du blond se fermèrent petit à petit, ses paupières lourdes ne voulaient pas le laisser encore éveillé. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de toutes ces histoires, fatigué de toute la tristesse engendrée par cette situation, fatigué de courir sans avancer, fatigué de pleurer fatigué de... l'aimer sans retour. Il s'endormit, bercé par la chaleur apaisante du feux. Takumi le regarda céder aux bras de Morphée, et n'esquissa aucun geste. Il retournait à la contemplation de son aquarium.

_« Alors  
Sombrant dans le sommeil  
Alors...  
A la fin du retour »_

Son duel put reprendre, il se sentait vraiment idiot de faire ça. Pour se prouver quoi, ce n'était qu'un animal qui ne pouvait même pas comprendre la notion de vie ou de mort. Alors comment pourrait-il s'imaginer que l'on puisse être vivant mais mort à la fois. Cependant ça le confortait dans son idée de pouvoir gagner. Gagner quoi ? Quel combat ? Celui contre lui même. Ce poisson anodin – sûrement pas le même que tout à l'heure – était en quelque sorte l'autre lui, celui qu'il voulait détrôner, celui qui se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Ce poisson là n'eut pas le même courage que l'autre – si c'était possible pour un tel animal d'en avoir ! - et partit. Gagné.

_« Même les ailes, même la lumière  
Se dirigent vers la mort_

_Ici gît  
Un cercueil d'eau  
La vie  
Cache son souffle »_

Takumi partit chercher son livre et tenta de lire encore une fois. Peut être qu'il comprendrait enfin. Il n'en était pas convaincu, il n'en n'avait même pas envie. Mais de quoi avait-il réellement envie ? De temps à autres, il lançait des regards au blond qui dormait en face de lui, vérifiant s'il ne se réveillait pas. Que ferait-il une fois qu'il serait de nouveau parmi eux ? Que dirait-il ? Il n'avait même pas pu réagir sur ce qu'il lui avait dit parce qu'il s'était aussitôt endormit. Comment devait-il réagir au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. Perdu. Il était perdu. Déjà qu'il l'était avant, mais alors là, c'était pire que tout.

Il allait jeter ce foutu bouquin au feu, mais se retint en le posant sur la table. Qu'est ce qui l'avait empêché de le faire ? Il n'en savait rien, un pressentiment. Peut être qu'un jour il comprendrait. Il regarda le feu s'éteindre, ne voulait même plus le raviver. Et bientôt on entendit plus que le souffle régulier de Satsuki.

_« Coloré en doux sommeil  
Seuls les calmes battements font écho »_

Satsuki avait dormit toute la journée, et la lune pointait le bout de son nez quand il reprit conscience. Takumi, lui, n'avait pas dormit.

_- Tu n'as pas froid ?_

Satsuki répondit à la négative et se leva, laissant tomber la couverture à ses pieds. Il ne portait que le T-shirt que lui avait donné Takumi ainsi que son boxer. La vue du corps presque entièrement dévoilé de Satsuki fit déglutir Takumi. Au delà de ses sentiments il avait bien sûr aussi l'envie de pouvoir un jour posséder entièrement ce corps, l'attirance physique en somme. Il détourna le regard, espérant que Satsuki allait reprendre la couette. Mais il n'en fut rien. Maintenant qu'il avait bien déversé sa tristesse, le chanteur se sentait près à faire ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Il s'approcha lentement de Takumi et quand leurs corps furent collés l'un à l'autre, glissa une de ses mains sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue, dégageant au passage une mèche de cheveux encombrante. Il caressa doucement la peau de Takumi et vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Un baiser chaste, doux, remplis d'amour. Une fois qu'il fut finit, Takumi lança un regard surpris au chanteur. Au début, il avait cru que ce baiser était un lot de consolation parce qu'il venait de perdre son petit ami et qu'il voulait être rassuré, mais toute la tendresse qu'il y avait mis ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

_- Si je sortais avec lui c'était … pour que tu me remarques._

Il se lova contre son torse.

_- Je n'ai compris tes sentiments que quand nous nous sommes disputés._

Takumi répondit à l'étreinte et passa ses bras autour de Satsuki. Le chanteur posa son oreille contre le cœur du brun. C'était si agréable d'être là, dans ses bras, de se sentir... aimer.

_« "Je veux ne plus jamais encore l'oublier... "  
Le battement de ton cœur »_

_- Je m'en veux énormément, je t'ai fait souffrir …_

Le guitariste continua d'écouter attentivement Satsuki. Il avait tellement rêvé d'entendre ces mots qu'il n'en revenait pas. Il profitait au maximum du moment, fermant les yeux. Pitié, faites que tout ça ne soit pas un rêve ou une illusion. Faites que tout ça soit vrai.

_« Je veux changer le présent »_

_- Takumi, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi._

A l'appel de son nom complet, ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'elles mêmes. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le regard du chanteur.

_- Je t'aime._

Et il unit de nouveau leurs lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Finalement il venait de comprendre cette fameuse phrase. Il approfondit le baiser et serra fort son chanteur contre lui, signe qu'il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Et il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'en aller. Il pouvait changer le présent, Satsuki et lui savaient désormais qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments. Dans l'aquarium les poissons s'illuminèrent plus qu'à la normale.


End file.
